Three Words
by Kagimine
Summary: Yes, for it is true that three words can change the world. Forever will we be changed, but we will be changed together, forever holding each other in our arms... BxR RyouxBakura Tendershipping Suicidal and dark themes, character death, but happy ending


PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL!

Arighty then! I finally posted something! Against all common belief, I'm not dead! *bows deeply* I actually really like how this turned out, except I hate the ending. Bleagh. Too weird and confusing and just annoying. The beginings fine; well, at least I think so... Let's all hope you do, too!

Geez, this one has been in my computer for... a couple months now. You know, half the things I post comes from a moment when I'm really bored so I riffle through my old, really 'dusty' files. Huh, what do you know, I find a fic that I completely forgot about, but actually really like! It's a familiar situation for me. Hum. Ther's plenty more where this came from, trust me. I'm just reeeeeally lazy so I don't get around to fixing them up. But I will. Someday. Kukukukuku. This ones kinda depressing, but it has a happy ending 'cause I'm a sucker for those.

Warnings: Unless you somehow missed the summary, this is YAOI. That means if you hate it, this isn't the place for you. Don't flame unless you really want to be ignored. Suicidal and dark themes. Bakura is _**reeeeeeeally**_ OOC in this, so bear with me...

Disclaimer: Yeah. I totally own YuGiOh! and Bakura. That's why I'm on **FAN**fiction instad of making Bakura hit on Ryou or Malik or Mariku in the actual show. That's why I make Bakura lose every duel and go to the Shadow Realm a million times. Mhhm. Actually I don't, believe it or not. I'm just a lowly fan trying to get favorites and views~ If I did own it, there would be less shirts and more Bakura, but alas, I do not. So we lowly fanfictioners must deal with what we have.

Anywho, please enjoy the show. Story. Fanfic.

* * *

Ryou stood over the edge of a cliff, waves crashing below him. He barely noticed them though; he was only deeply concentrating on the many sharp rocks scattered along the cliff's bottom. He was trying to judge the place that was closest to the most rocks. Tears were staining his face. He was planning to jump.

Nothing was worth living for. His father was never around and on top of that, his father never even cared for him, he had no friends and the 'friends' he had didn't really care about him or they were scared of him; he had an evil spirit haunting him (that just happened to have a real body now), and he loved that spirit. The fiend obviously didn't feel the same way. So he was just going end his life now.

He was just starting to slowly descend, arms spread wide and slowly leaning forward over the cliff's ledge, effectively going to cast himself over the edge, when an arm grabbed him and yanked him back. He fell backwards from the force, and landed on his rear.

He was saved, but at what cost? The other person, the one who had stopped him, was hurled over the edge. Ryou saw with shock, that Bakura was the one he was looking at.

Bakura was thrust over the edge, and tumbled over the side of the cliff, slamming onto the rocks that Ryou had supposed to hit; not Bakura.

Time seemed to slow down, and almost stop in those few moments. After that... that's when the bad part happens; if you don't count the first part as the bad part. The bad part, when it all comes crashing down.

Ryou screamed incoherently and thrust his hand towards Bakura, as if he could grab his darker. He shoved himself off the ground and dashed down the narrow passage to the bottom of the cliff, where there was a small platform of rocky land. He didn't dare look closely at the mangled body of his other self as he reached the bottom. Blood was splattered everywhere around the battered body, sitting halfway in the ocean, slowly spreading crimson salt water. Ryou ran to his yami, and when he got to him, he saw a tired, yet content expression on the spirit's usually harsh features.

"R...Ryou..." Bakura choked out, coughing up some blood droplets onto his lips.

"Bakura! I'm here!" Ryou cried, kneeling next to him eyes welling up in tears.

_

* * *

_

Sometimes God, or whoever is up there, has certain plans for certain people before they get to where they are going. Sometimes it's to teach others about the wonders of life, to save the helpless, or even to become a friend to a solitary lonely person. This one human, however, had to say a single line to one other human in particular; his light. A line that was meant to be said years beforehand. A line the user had been meaning to say since he first laid eyes on his hikari. Three simple words. Sometimes three simple words can change the world.

* * *

"I...love...y-you...Ryou..." Bakura whispered, completely out of character, for he knew deep inside... it was his time.

"Don't say that like we'll never see each other again!" Ryou screamed, completely in tears.

"Oh, but we... will. Much.. later...t-though..." Bakura murmured, turning his head slightly. Ryou had placed Bakura's head gently on his lap.

As tears drifted solemnly down his face, and they boy gently whispered those three special words in response to the older boy's. Then Ryou leaned over, and closed the space between them. The moment was chaste and perfect, as both softly held their lips against the other's. When he finally pulled away, Ryou could see Bakura was smiling peacefully. Bakura had never smiled before, as far as Ryou knew. It was so alien, yet Bakura had such a beautiful, breathtaking smile. It was really so heartbreaking to think that no one other than him had seen something so magnificent...

Bakura's eyes slowly dulled and slid shut as he started to leave. He didn't slacken, like people who had died in books Ryou read, or seen in movies. He didn't even loosen his grip. He just sort of relaxed, like when Ryou would comb Bakura's hair when the yami had been sleeping, to calm him down. The light had known Bakura was having a nightmare; he had been tossing and turning, and sometimes, Bakura even cried. That was before. Before Bakura had...died.

"...Bakura?" Ryou whispered. When he didn't answer, the boy whimpered.

"Bakura!" He began shaking Bakura, panicked and under shock.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed, his usually soft voice completely broken. Then he collapsed onto the limp body beneath him, sobbing uncontrollably. He felt the Ring go cold, losing the familiar hum and warmth that had been with him and accompanied him for most of his life. He was, for the first time in six years, absolutely, completely, and totally... alone. He guessed someone found him, and called for help. He didn't remember anything. Everything was sort of in a haze. All he could really think was "Bakura is dead, Bakura is dead, Bakura is dead..." over and over, and not quite realizing it was the truth yet.

'_I will meet Bakura later... I will meet him later...'_ Ryou had chanted to himself on the day of Bakura's funeral.

'_I will meet Bakura later... I will meet him later...'_ Ryou had chanted to himself when his house was sold when his father had died in an excavation incident. The tomb had collapsed on top of him. Ryou didn't have any money to save the house, but it didn't matter to him.

'_I will meet Bakura later... I will meet him later...'_ Ryou had chanted to himself the day he was sent to some woman because he could not pay for his house, and if he could, he was still too young.

'_I will meet Bakura later... I will meet him later...'_ Ryou had chanted to himself the day he escaped from that prison some children called home and went to live with Yugi. Yugi had been kind about it, and welcomed him with open arms.

'_I will meet Bakura later... I will meet him later...'_ Ryou had chanted to himself when he sat in the Mouto's living room.

One day, his ring that had felt dead and cold in his hand after the death of his yami, three years prior, suddenly felt warm and had that customary hum that he loved.

'_I will meet Bakura now... I will meet him now._' And for the first time in three years, Ryou smiled.

_

* * *

_

Yes, for it is true that three words can change the world, if only for one person, but in this tale, two lives were changed that faithful day. And forever will they be changed, but they will be changed together, forever holding each other in their arms, if only in their soul room.

_All it takes is three words..._

* * *

Awwwww! Bakura gets back to Ryou! =^-^= How cute! I love fluff~ I'm gonna explain it, cause it doesn't make much sense, does it? Bakura died while in his new body. His spirit came back (He tends to do that a lot) and lives in the ring again. Yami's probably gonna give 'Kura-koi another body soon. After all, he saved Ryou's life! AND in the process, gave me a really sweet one-shot! I wish I had a Bakura-plushie to cuddle with...

Oh, people, as a heads up, I'm making a chapter fic *entire audience gasps* Yesh. It's on my iTouch (Everyone should have one. They're perfect for writing fanfics on the train/subway!), well the first chapter and the prelude. It's BxR YYxY SxJ and MxYM God, I love those couples! Bakura is the main character. He's a robot, too! PM me if you want a really long summary of it! (Let's hope I actually finish this one...)

By the way, LOOK UP THE YOUTUBE VIDEO 'Liar Liar - Bakura' IT FREAKING ROCKS! The effects are super cool, plently of Bakura awesomeness, and awesome music (I love The Used!)! Though I never finished it 'cause my computer's a bitch! *glares* Is it just me or does my computer hate me...? *Sobs* But I love it so much and I spend so much time with it...

I need a hobby. Or a new computer. I seriously need to get out more...

One more thing before I close up: Read the fanfic 'Faust' It's reeeeeeeeally good, and the author is suppost to update this month, sooo... Still waiting. Try 'Changlings', too! There's a wolf Bakura in it! X3

Cheers.

Please review! Tell me if you liked it and why! And if you didn't, PLEASE tell me why! It's extremely important that I see and find these things out. I want to be a really good writer! *She reeeeeally wants to be an author, no matter what the minimum wage is* You have no idea how motivate I get from those little buggers.

(God, I just keep talking and tlaking and talking... Glad you've all survived another one of my monstrosities. Have a lovely day! Geez, now I'm starting to sound like Pegasus...)


End file.
